prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
PPV's da WWE
left|180px A cada mês, a World Wrestling Entertainment realiza um ou dois eventos pay-per-view realizados anualmente. Um evento em formato PPV normalmente tem três horas de duração e na maioria das vezes possui de seis a doze combates. Pay-per-view's são uma grande parte do fluxo de receita para a WWE. História É um equívoco comum de que o primeiro Pay-per-view da WWE foi o The Wrestling Classic em novembro de 1985, um torneio realizado no Rosemont Horizon, perto de Chicago, mas a primeira WrestleMania, que foi em março do mesmo ano, foi disponível no pagamento per-view em alguns mercados. As duas primeiras WrestleManias foram sucessos financeiros inegáveis, e depois WrestleMania III tornou-se talvez o evento mais conhecido na história do wrestling, e a WWF decidiu então, expandir suas ofertas de pay-per-view. O primeiro evento Survivor Series foi oferecido em formato PPV em 29 de novembro de 1987, agendado diretamente contra o NWA Starrcade, tradicionalmente considerado o maior evento anual da promoção. A WWF informou as companhias de TV a Cabo que se eles escolhessem a transmitir o Starrcade, eles não seriam autorizados a televisionar eventos futuros da WWF. A grande maioria das empresas escolheu o Survivor Series (apenas três optaram por permanecer fiel ao seu contrato com a NWA), e o resultado financeiro resultante para o Starrcade foi, em muitos aspectos, o início do fim para Jim Crockett Promotions. A estréia do Royal Rumble em Janeiro de 1988 foi realmente televisionado na USA Network, onde ele rendeu a maior audiência de todos os tempos na historia da USA Network até hoje. O evento tornou-se o um Pay-per-view anual desde então. O primeiro SummerSlam foi realizado no Madison Square Garden, em agosto de 1988. Estes quatro eventos - o Royal Rumble em janeiro, WrestleMania em março ou abril, SummerSlam em agosto, e Survivor Series em novembro - foram as únicas ofertas anuais em pay-per-view (que não incluía o King of the Ring) da WWF até o ano de 1995, após a rival World Championship Wrestling ter expandido o número de seus shows pay-per-views. Inicialmente, a WWF usou a marca In Your House, mas a partir de 1996 começou a usar outros nomes para sub-nomear os eventos In You House (como Bad Blood e No Way Out), para evitar confusão. Até o final de fevereiro de 1999, em que o In Your House deixou de existir. Esta tendência agravou a tal ponto que em 1996, as duas empresas apresentaram eventos mensais em pay-per-view. Até recentemente, a World Wrestling Entertainment teve a agenda de um pay-per-view por mês, o que eles tiveram do final dos anos 90 até 2003, totalizando doze por ano. WWE produz atualmente 12 PPV's e agora cobra $39,95 dólares para cada um, exceto para WrestleMania, que é de $49,95 dólares. Os eventos nos Estados Unidos em pay-per-view podem ser comprados através da procura, Dish Network ou DirecTV. A WWE realizou duas vezes por ano pay-per-views que eram exclusivos para o Reino Unido até 2003, mas após a extensão de marca aconteceu e eles foram demolidos em favor de Turnês, com uma gravação de TV incluída, então agora a WWE tem a turnê WrestleMania Revenge que acontece depois da WrestleMania no início do ano e da turnê do Survivor Series no final do ano, no Reino Unido. Cada um inclui um RAW e um SmackDown. Na Austrália, PPV's da WWE são mostrados no Main Event. No Reino Unido, normalmente só cerca de 8 deles são cobrados e são mostrados na Sky Box Office. Estes todos são cobrados em 14.95 euros GBP e não tem custo extra para WrestleMania como nos EUA. Os outros eventos são vistos no canal por assinatura Sky Sports 1. PPV's da WWE são quase sempre realizados em grandes cidades, algumas cidades, como Nova York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Phoenix, St.Louis, Atlanta, Dallas, Houston, Boston, Filadélfia, Miami, Nova Orleans e Detroit recebem algum PPV por ano, considerando que eles rendem muito mais do que quando são realizados em outras cidades. Próximos eventos A seguir uma lista dos próximos eventos Pay-per-views ainda ativos agendados pela WWE. Brand extension In June 2003, WWE announced to further their brand extension and make their pay-per-views exclusive to a particular brand (RAW, SmackDown!, and later, ECW). The only exceptions to this were the established Royal Rumble, WrestleMania, SummerSlam and Survivor Series events which remained joint productions, and WrestleMania being the only event with wrestlers from different brands competing against each other. This allowed WWE to eventually add more pay-per-view events to their offerings, such as Cyber Sunday and The Great American Bash (itself a revival of an old NWA and WCW event). From late 2005, the restrictions were relaxed and interbrand matches in brand-exclusive events were becoming more frequent. In March 2007, it was announced that the idea of brand-exclusive events was scrapped and would now feature matches from all three brands. The brand-exclusive events were: Former pay-per-view events International pay-per-views Veja também *PPV's da WCW *PPV's da ECW *PPV's da TNA *PPV's da NJPW *PPV's da ROH *Lista de eventos da Evolve Categoria:Listas Categoria:Calendários de PPV's